In Memory
by Maya-roo
Summary: After many years, the professor realizes it's best to move on and love the people that are still with him.


**A/N: hey guys, new story. this time it isn't romance or anything like that...shocker. xD I do not own professor Layton or the characters used in this story! enjoy!**

"Good morning, Professor!" piped up a high voice. Hershel gave a small smile, putting his newspaper down and getting up. "Good morning to you too, Luke." The boy's enthusiasm was almost contagious. He was beaming, a wide grin spread across his face and his brown eyes twinkling. The boy's messy brown hair was covered with a hat, clearly in a hurried manner because of the thin strands sticking out from most everywhere. The archaeology professor felt his heart ache as he realized how much his former apprentice had grown. Now a student at Gressenheller University, Luke was taller than Hershel, despite being so small in his earlier days. Hershel had also noticed his change in wardrobe - at that moment, Luke Triton wore a white dress shirt with a blue vest and darker blue tie, with long brown pants and the same black shoes, his socks cutting off at his ankles.

Having Luke around was almost like raising a child to ever-aging professor. One moment, Luke was twelve years old, helping him sort out his mail on a hot Sunday afternoon. The next he was a handsome twenty-two-year-old gentleman, still filling the room with a sense of determination, but gaining some sort of sense and judgment between what was wrong and what was right.

Clearing his throat, Hershel opened his mouth to speak. "I'd like to talk to you, Luke," he began, adjusting his famous top hat. Immediately he saw the change in Luke's expression, as if the room had suddenly dropped to below zero. His face twisted into an almost bewildered expression, his eyes wide and intent, nervous but still sparked with curiosity. Some things never change, Hershel realized with a smile.

"How are your studies going?" the older gentleman asked, his tone simple. He felt another smile spread across his face as he saw Luke silently attempting to dissect the question, as if there was something more to it. That was most likely an old habit of his.

Finally, Luke replied with a small, "Great." The brunette looked even more nervous, fidgeting a bit under the professor's easy gaze. "There's nothing to be afraid of, my boy," he said softly. "I just want to speak. Is that too much?" Luke responded as quickly as possible. He swiftly adjusted his hat and stammered out a reply. "N-No! Of course not, Professor! I-I'm not afraid a-at all, I didn't mean to make you u-unhappy or uncomfortable or..." He lowered his voice, drifting off in mid sentence.

Hershel nodded, dismissing Luke's previous state. "Having fun?" Luke nodded, his face brightening up once more. "Oh, I love mathematics more than anything in the world, Professor! ...Er, no offense to you-" At this added comment, Hershel let out a small chuckle,"-of course. I'm looking forward to sharing the beauty of math with the rest of the world," he said, his eyes shining. "One day, I want to work with you!" The professor smiled at the thought of Luke becoming a math professor at Gressenheller. "Yes, I would too... It seems you have quite the ways to go." Luke nodded in reply, loosing a bit of his previous determination at this comment. "Anyway, could I trust you with something very important?"

"Very...Important?" Luke breathed. It must have been so sudden for the boy, to just be asked a question by his role-model out of the blue. "Of course!" the boy replied after a moments pause. Hershel murmured his agreement. Of course he knew what Luke would answer...A positive "absolutely", or "yes", or perhaps an "of course". Staring at his former apprentice, Hershel realized with another ache in his heart that the student had so much ahead of him. He was quite popular in the community surrounding Gressenheller, and he always bright and ready to learn that it was no surprise how wonderful his academic performance was. Hershel knew he would do everything in his power to give him a push, but recently, the professor had began to wonder if Luke ever realized how much he meant to him. Luke was like the son he never had, the son he always wanted. He knew that now they were both older, they couldn't see each other or be around each other as much. Hershel's worst nightmare would be one thing; Luke Triton, the boy he had basically raised, forgot him. Just to enforce the bond, just to give him a small reminder...

Slowly, the professor took off his top hat, just to push it into Luke's arms, which were trembling. The young gentleman knew he was holding something with extreme value... At least, to his friend the professor. "But...Professor...Th-This is your hat!" he said with a gasp, unable to take his gaze away from the precious accessory. "Exactly... Luke, have I ever told you that it's important to move on from the past and get started with the future?" Luke nodded slowly, realizing that Hershel spoke of the person who gifted this hat. The person who both Luke and the professor watched walk away, to relive her death. That had been the first, and only time, Luke had seen the strong gentleman cry. This was his signature top hat - how could Luke ever accept?

It seemed he had no choice. "Just take it. I believe you are a true gentleman now." Luke's eyes widened. "A true gentleman..." he murmured, his voice shaking. It was what he always wanted, and now that rank was his and only his, given to him by the most important person on the planet. "Take care of it. Think of it when times are hard, when you are stressed or frustrated," Hershel advised. Luke nodded, but it didn't seem as if he was listening. All he was doing was examining the hat, his expression full of disbelief and honor. "I...Don't know what to say..."

"That's just fine. Now you better be on your way, my boy. Don't forget to visit, though," he added, Luke walking out the door, the precious fabric cargo resting his hands. Hershel sat back, smiling. Before he met Luke, he would never have parted with the hat. He'd probably still be grieving Claire. It wasn't exactly like he wasn't grieving her death over the years. Yes, the professor missed Claire more than anybody, but that didn't stop him from living his life. Now he had taken the brave, final step, letting go of all his pain, and turning it into a special joy only he and Luke would understand.


End file.
